Snap closures can be used to securely close various articles, such as clothing and bags. Generally, snap closures include a male snap and a female snap. The male snap can be inserted into the female snap such that it becomes releasably retained therein. In order to release engagement of the male and female snaps, the user can generally pull the snaps away from one another to temporarily deform one or both of the male and female snaps. As a result, users can releasably close articles having the snap closures attached thereto.